Never Again
by novala
Summary: Niou is pulling a prank again with the help of unexpectedly Renji and Inui...and the victim is...::


(A/N; I'm happy kya!!!!this is the piece I've wrote sometime around last year and just found it…yes, holiday is niceeee)

* * *

Never Again

Marui panted heavily. He was sweating bullets all-over and the scene played I his mind like rewind film. The feeling, the taste, the emotion were horrible, much more horrible than what he had first anticipated before. He puked at least 4 times now and he's too weak to even make his way out the school's infirmary

* * *

FLASHBACK-Yanagi Renji

Yanagi sat on the bench, reading a pamphlet when Niou came with an evil grin carved on his face.

'You do have a plan, don't you?' said Yanagi, eyes still faced on the pages before him. Niou sniggered.

'You do know what the consequences will be, right Niou?'

'I think,' replied Niou, 'That's the problem being you, Renji. That's the problem in knowing everything.' he smirked and wrapped his weapon carefully while his lipd worked the mysterious smile…

* * *

FLASHBACK-Inui Sadaharu

Thick vapour rises from coloured liquids in various tubes. Combined into one, they smell awkwardly nice but Lord knows how deathly the taste is. Inui handled the glass over to him.

'Doubt you would like to taste it,' he said, his glasses glistening. Niou smirked. He took the glass over a basin and began pouring the bright peach-coloured liquid into a thermos.

'I'll fancy this. Thanks for...helping,' and with that, he slipped out the room silently, 3 seconds faster that what Inui had expected.

* * *

The afternoon training will begin in another half an hour. Niou was there; preparing for training when Marui came bursting in. Wow, Niou must've bought a new watch that he came this early, don't you think?

'I'm in despair, DESPAIR!!!' screamed Marui, flailing his hands in the air like this is somewhat an opera where the female character lost her necklace.

'What's up with you?'

'Someone stole my weekly stock of gums!!!! It couldn't be you, right?' Marui asked, half-accusing.

'Why should I? I don't wanna loosen up my jaws chewing them like maniac like you do,' he replied coldly. Marui let out a sigh and swore under his breath. He plopped himself beside Niou, thinking hard on who the thief might b. he had no idea that he's sitting beside one. A little moment later, Marui caught a glimpse of Yanagi at the court.

'I thought Yanagi has to teach the brat Akaya literature today,' he said, taking a swig of mineral water. It's Kaballah, people, Kaballah. You know, the one Madonna's drinking that cost about USD 5 per bottle?

'Maybe the session had been called-off,' Niou shrugged while fishing for something from his bag.

'Here,' he handled the small, round object wrapped in a metallic yellow wrapper with black letters screaming on it. Marui eyes widened as he read the label loudly. On a second thought, as he SCREAM the words loudly.

'"Ultra Blow n Pop Peachapplebanana Bubblegum"!!!! Wow! I've been dying to touch this thing for ages! Limited edition stuff, they say. Thanks! Demo, where'd you get it? I don't remember seeing it around at the sweet shop?' he said.

'Yanagi asked me to pass it to you. Some girls, I bet,'

'The only reason why we didn't restrict fangirls; they always give us the things we want. I've lost a week's stock but this is worth them all!' and he gaily unwrapped the wrapper to reveal a smooth, round, shiny purple gum inside. He eagerly popped it in and chewed it as if it was the last bubblegum manufactured without pondering the reasons why it id purple and not a shade of light orange or lilac if it is Peachapplebanana flavour, right?

* * *

'Eh, Marui-senpai, don't you want them? Niou-senpai said you LOVE these things,' asked Rikkai's junior ace.

'Kirihara! Get those Ultra Blow n Pop Peachapplebanana Bubblegum off me!!!' screamed Marui as he ran around the courts.

'Well, Genichirou. Looks like our team members have become more matured these days, except when the time Niou pulled his pranks of course. Look, Marui even run laps without you have to assign him to,' said Yukimura, smiling although he knew much better what had actually happened. Sanada just grunted and deep beneath, he somewhat enjoy this but of course, he won't let us see it, would he?

As for Marui, as he ran for like, his 237th round, he bumped into the none other, Niou.

'Well, well, Bun-kun. Someone had just sent you another box of Ult—'

'KEEP THEM OFF ME!!!KEEP THEM OFF ME!!!!' he continued running before turning back, facing Niou.

'I'll never accept anything from you ever from now on! Never again!!!'

* * *

(A/N: and that's it…phew, I'm tired right now. Let me have some beautiful rest fore a while…-drifted of to sleep-) 


End file.
